


Through Space and Time

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Illustration of the Nogitsune's pilot, Stiles, for MaroonDragon's Steter fanfic 'Through Space and Time'.





	Through Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through Space and Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512144) by [MaroonDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon). 



> 'When Stiles pulls the body of Peter Hale into his ship, he doesn’t expect him to be alive. He also doesn’t realise he might have gotten more than he bargained for.'

**Author's Note:**

> Rather fast illustration sketch as a placeholder until I finish her bigger illustration. Happy birthday!
> 
> Not looking for critique on this one. Tried a few new things, but all in all it was a sketchy piece for fun out of love for a perfect Steter fic.
> 
> I do not give permission for my work to be reposted unless you're MaroonDragon!  
> Hexes and curses on anyone who reposts without my consent. :)
> 
> Here on tumblr: http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/170351161419/through-space-and-time-maroondragon-when-stiles


End file.
